Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * Some that needs .png or 400x300 images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 16:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :* Dubbilex :* G-Dwarf :* G-Elf :* G-Sprite :* Hawkman :* Hawkwoman :* Superman Announcements Voting (November 10, 2011) There seems to be a lot of ambiguity between which image is to be used due to users adding more as the discussion continues, which is of course, fine, but it does make it a little confusing. To vote, just sign your name under which image you feel is most suitable, using the format # ~~~~. Please vote for one image only. Voting is only to be opened by admins. 07:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = The Team The Team.png|Current image The Team Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 A cropped image from "Misplaced". Has all the current members of the Team, all in hero outfits. The only negative is Zatanna's depressive face, and a possible negative that it is a full body shot. 21:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I personally agree. Since Zatanna is officially part of the team, we should have a image that shows it-- 21:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Agree on 01. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 21:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, #1. ― Thailog 16:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::totally agree on using the more current pictureDalekSupreme13 09:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The drawback is that it's a little too far away, but beside that I could go with the proposal 1. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible Miss Martian Miss Martian.png|Current image Miss Martian Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Miss Martian Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Miss Martian Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Miss Martian Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 She's been in stealth, camo and Megan-outfits for so long, nice to finally get an opportunity for some good torso shots of the white suit. A modest harvest of "Image"; there's probably more. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 17:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I like #3! ― Thailog 17:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It has a neutral background, and it shows more of her costume than the others. Maybe the lips are a bit too pouty. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 17:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe, but her expression on the others isn't very representative either. ― Thailog 21:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I actually prefer the current image for now. The only downside to it is J'onn's cape in the side of the screen, but it isn't particularly distracting. I vote to keep the current, but after I get the HD video, I'll have a second viewing and see if I can find any more. 04:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Added #04. I think it's an accurate representation of the character's more serious side, which we've been seeing more and more as of recent. If a change is to be made, I vote for #04. 09:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I like #4 the best. Lips are too odd in #3. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : #4-- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::#4 too. ― Thailog 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Ditto on 4-- 20:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Now that we have others to chose from the current is knd of boring now. 01 is just to strange as is 03, and 02 shouldn't even be an option cause it's far too gloomy to be used in her infobox. I think the best replacement should be 04. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Superman Superman.JPG|Current image Superman Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Superman Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Superman Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Needs a new one - not a .jpg .JPG with only half his logo. I prefer 01 because it's a day shot. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've been meaning to change this for a while, but never got around to it. I like #01. #02 and #03 are just too dark to make much out. 04:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I like #1 as well. A daytime image has a very Superman feel to it-- 17:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't like the quality of the face on #1. The others are okay, but too dark. Stick with current image. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :#1 -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Current. ― Thailog 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter.png|Current image Martian Manhunter Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Martian Manhunter Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Martian Manhunter Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Wrong ratio. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I like #02. #01 os too dark, and with #03, I find the angle a little awkward. I don't mind #03, but I prefer #02. 04:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I like #2 too. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :#2 -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::#2. ― Thailog 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Psimon Psimon.png|Current image Psimon Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Psimon Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Psimon Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Psimon Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Psimon Proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Psimon Proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 I like #5 and #6. ― Thailog 13:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I like 5 and 6 too. But since his body is not important, 6. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I have the exact same thoughts as Tupka. #06. 04:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: #6 is fine, but so is the current image. I don't see why it needs changing. -- Supermorff (talk) 19:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :#6 -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Queen Bee Queen Bee.png|Current image Queen Bee Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 It's the perfect profile picture, but sadly it's not really her... ― Thailog 13:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I like the Proposal #01. Is a lot better. - Brunoultranova14 ::Love the proposal, but Thailog's point that it isn't really her unnerves me a little. On one hand, it isn't her, full stop, but on the other, it is what I believe to be an exact replica of her, and it can serve as a 'suitable' image of her. I like the proposal, but again, I'm unsure as of Thailog's point. 04:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Well, would we use illusions as profile images for characters? If the answer is no, then I say we keep the current image, but dang, that proposal image is good. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Garfield Logan Garfield Logan.png|Current image Garfield Logan Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Garfield Logan Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 I think we should have an image to reflect his change of eye color. Also the lighting is a little funny in the current image. 09:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I went for a pic from the teaser clip with Gar to prevent bad uploads. I never looked for a better image. #02. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 09:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought that might be the case. It's the same reason I pick the promo images for episode profiles. 09:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::and this pic is used on Monkey as well - that might need an image change too. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 10:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::#2. ― Thailog 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Marie Logan Marie Logan.png|Current image Marie Logan Proposal 01.png|Proposal #1 Lighter image, and she doesn't look like herself in the current image... 09:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, the background is better in #1. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 09:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, definitely change it. -- Supermorff (talk) 19:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::#1. ― Thailog 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I vote for changing it-- 21:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC)